Por siempre y Siempre
by Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran
Summary: Los hilos del tiempo tienen una manera curiosa de enlazarte hacia tu destino. No importa cuanto tiempo transcurra, la promesa está hecha para cumplirse. Por siempre y siempre. **** Sesshomaru-Rin.****** Minific Reto Octubre para Elixir Plateado.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Créditos de los personajes pertenecen a_ Rumiko Takahashi _, autora de Inuyasha._

 _La trama a continuación es de mi autoría._

 ** _POR SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE_**

 ** _+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+_**

El sonido de una tormenta lejana llegó a mis oídos en el momento que colocaba la capa sobre mis hombros, para protegerme del frío otoñal.

Miré hacia el horizonte de soslayo. Los rayos débiles del atardecer aún no se hacían presente y aunque el sol brillaba aun con energía, supe que debía darme prisa si quería llegar a salvo a la casa de mi abuela Kaede.

Eran tiempos peligrosos.

Historias sobre asesinatos de todo tipo, personas que habían desaparecido en medio de la niebla, cuerpos mutilados expuestos al amanecer, reforzaban las leyendas y mitos que los druidas se habían empeñado en enseñar generación tras generación: El bosque estaba maldito.

Y como se esperaba, había dado resultado.

Los aldeanos conocían por instinto que con los tenues y sensibles tintes del sol a punto de dormir, no se podía jugar.

Quien estuviese en sus cinco, tres o al menos un sentido jamás seguiría la senda a través del bosque en plena oscuridad, aún si de ello dependía su vida, ceder a la tentación que ofrecía el abrigo de los árboles sería autoproclamar su muerte.

Las aves ululaban avisando la llegada del crepúsculo, una señal esperada para que toda alma que vagaba sobre el planeta, llenase de risas macabras y sonidos de ultratumba el bosque _Aokigahara_.(1)

Suspiré y me palmeé las mejillas para despertar de mis divagaciones.

El resplandor del cielo pronto se apagaría y yo no podía hacer algo para evitarlo, por lo tanto debía apresurarme.

Recogí las dos cestas de frutas y hortalizas que pude conseguir a buen precio en la posada de Madame Hashimoto, y las acomodé en mi regazo de manera que pudiese caminar con libertad.

Saber que mi abuela no había podido venir al pueblo y necesitaba un poco de víveres había logrado sacarme de la cabaña donde vivía, para ir a visitarla.

Según mi evaluación, una hora sería más que suficiente para poder atravesar la foresta que se interponía hacia mi destino.

Me trasladé a paso seguro a través de la maraña de troncos pincelados en distintos marrones, cuyas hojas habían abandonado sus ramas haciéndolos lucir desolados y tétricos.

La senda se hallaba despejada, la nieve aun no caía, pero ramas secas, troncos quebradizos, hojas cenizas y marrones esparcidas por el suelo mostraban que la vida en ese lugar no era de elección propia ni para las termitas.

Poco a poco mis pies me fueron guiando a través del bosque a la vez que echaba un vistazo por donde caminaba para evitar caer. La luz en lo alto de las copas reflejaba curiosas sombras en el suelo a medida que avanzaba, así que me entretuve tratando de adivinar las distintas formas que según yo, iban tras mis pasos.

El olor a libros guardados que emanaban los troncos no me eran del todo desagradable, sin embargo la verdad era que mi mente tenía los pensamientos ocupados en unos ojos dorados cuyo encuentro tres noches atrás había realizado un cambio abrupto en mi rutina.

 _« ¿Quién era?»_

El no poder descubrir al portador de aquel magnífico mirar, me había turbado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

No me preocupaba el hecho que en medio de la noche él hubiese aparecido en mi habitación. No. Porque de cierto modo, aunque vivía sola, supe que él jamás me haría daño.

Lo que me angustiaba y me hacía sentir ese nudo en el estómago, era que desde aquel encuentro él no había regresado a mi habitación.

 _¿Pensar de esa manera me volvía una desquiciada?_

Tal vez. Pero eso no quitaba la conmoción y certeza que su sola presencia me hacía admitir que le necesitaba tanto.

Cubrí mi cabello ante la repentina corriente de viento helado que caló mis huesos y me obligó a entrecerrar los ojos.

Las sombras comenzaron a hacerse más evidentes y ante mi desconcierto, noté que el sol se estaba ocultando muy de prisa.

Aceleré el paso observando con alivio el final del camino y el páramo esperando por mí. Solo unas cuantas zancadas más y podría quitarme esa horrible sensación en el pecho que me indicaba que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

Sí. Aquella sensación de ansiedad, de que si seguía un minuto más en ese lugar no podría respirar, me dio el presentimiento que mi breve estadía por ese follaje parecía ser notada por una presencia que no supe explicar, de solo pensar que alguno de aquellos espíritus se me revelase mi piel tenía ya los poros dilatados y el vello en punta.

Caminé y caminé dispuesta a alcanzar mi meta, mi corazón bombeaba con mucha prisa alerta al igual que todo mi cuerpo ante cualquier eventualidad inusual, pero por más que me esforzaba no podía llegar hasta el final.

-¿Que rayos está pasando?- me dije frustrada al ver que mis miembros parecían no moverse ni un ápice y la distancia seguía siendo exactamente la misma.

 _« ¿Estaba soñando?»_

Giré a observar con atención cada detalle marrón de las ramas, los troncos secos estáticos en el mismo lugar, las sombras más prominentes pero sin moverse. No pintaba nada bien. Respiré entrecortadamente. Caí en cuenta que tal vez podría estar en un espejismo, uno del cual parecía no poder salir.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré tal como me había enseñado Kagome. Inhalé profundo mientras contaba hasta diez. Ubiqué mi mano en mi seno y lo mantuve ahí hasta que mi pulso se fue calmando y la respiración acomodó su ritmo junto a mi corazón. Sin importar que, debía hallar la salida.

" _Venga, tú puedes Rin_ "- me animé mentalmente.

¡Que ironía! Tantas veces había practicado esa frase, y justo ahora sentía que decir y hacer era totalmente distinto.

Un ligero temblor en mis piernas traicionó mis sentidos. Me moría de miedo. Un sinfín de posibilidades oscuras y difíciles de vencer se agolpó en mi mente.

¿Qué pasaría si…?

El estruendoso sonido lastimero de aves agonizantes hizo que mis orbes se abriesen de golpe. El sonido sordo que llegó a mis oídos hizo que observase y jadease ante el espectáculo bajo mis pies.

"Blue pigeons", aves hermosas y sacras de la montaña Hakurei se hallaban revoloteando lastimosamente en un mar de sangre y plumas a merced de una varita malvada que vibraba y hacía movimientos en zigzag, y a pesar de que algunas criaturas ya no tenían vida, seguían siendo bamboleadas sin piedad.

Traté de pensar con frialdad y que el terror no nublase mi razón.

 _« ¿Quién rayos haría semejante crueldad?»_

Como respuesta a mi pregunta muda, una risa portentosa retumbó igual que el choque de nubes en la tormenta.

Busqué con la mirada a uno y otro lado tratando de identificar al portador de tal macabra hazaña. No lo conseguí.

La niebla comenzó a expandirse en mi derredor al igual que el panorama se volvió oscuro y de un gris amarronado.

Quise correr, deseé moverme, y así lo hice. Agité mis brazos y piernas sabiendo que podía ser una causa perdida y que no tenía muchas probabilidades pero tenía que seguir, tenía que luchar. Avancé sintiendo que mis pies se movían presurosos pero a la vez estando en el mismo sitio, era como estar suspendida por una fuerza que me llamaba con suaves cantos a que mirase hacia adelante.

Muy a mi pesar cedí a ese impulso y lo que vi, me horrorizó.

Una sombra chispeante entre bestia y humano fue acercándose de manera fantasmagórica hacía mí.

Aquel espectro andante no tenía rostro, se mostraba cubierto de una capa oscura y en el centro de lo que suponía era su cabeza, lo único que resaltaba era unos ojos incandescentes de color rojo.

Mis sentidos se quedaron petrificados y entumecidos… No podía hacer nada excepto mirar como la distancia seguía acortándose.

 _¡Iba a ser devorada!_

¡No!- gemí tratando de sacudirme de ese letargo.- ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!

Animales cadavéricos cobraron vida comenzando a saltar a través de las ramas, aves con ojos oscuros y vacíos trazaron un círculo sobre la tierra logrando que un espeso líquido negro brotase de él consumiendo todo a su paso a medida que se deslizaba en una trayectoria radial, serpientes oscuras y aciagas comenzaron a enroscarse sobre mis piernas apretando con fuerza, como si quisiesen cortarme la circulación.

-¡Váyanse!- grité liberando mis manos de las cestas.- ¡No! ¡Nooo!

Traté de pensar en un encantamiento protector, aunque la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada de lo que había estado practicando en la aldea.

-¡Turbo Ventos! –Musité tratando de mostrar seguridad, recordando el hechizo que alejaba objetos con un tornado.

Nada sucedió.

La niebla ni se inmutó al igual que el espíritu que sonreía a unos centímetros de mí.

Apreté con fuerza mi colgante.

-¡Sagitta Lumen! … ¡Sanatio Aqua! – espeté desesperada y sin fuerzas. Mi cuerpo estaba ya siendo tomado por el ente, nublando mi mente, llevándome a un paraje sin retorno.

En ese instante supe que todo estaba perdido. Las garras punzantes como agujas comenzaron a desgarrar mi piel, a manosear mis muslos internos, y yo simplemente me dejé hacer.

Hasta que, una luz plateada iluminó la densa oscuridad y un rugido potente atravesó el lugar como espada filosa.

Apenas consciente discerní un ser de hermosura incomparable lanzando látigos sobre mi agresor, quien me liberó en el acto haciendo que mi cuerpo entumecido cayese sobre la bruma y el suelo enmohecido.

Las serpientes aprovecharon ese trance, para cubrir más mi cuerpo. A medida que perdía la consciencia, la lucha que se desarrollaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí aumentaba en violencia. Bramidos de parte del ente oscuro y poderosas cintas de energía color verde como respuesta de mi ángel vengador fueron encerrando y disminuyendo los impotentes ataques de aquel fenómeno devorador de almas.

El murmullo de animales salvajes agitados, el siseo de serpientes dispuestas a inyectar su veneno sin dudar, el arrullar macabro de las aves, fueron desapareciendo a los pocos segundos.

Mi posición concordante con el suelo, no me permitió ver a detalle a aquel que de manera elegante dirigía su andar hacia mí.

Unas manos suaves y frías abrigaron la superficie bajo mi cuello delineando con precisión mis hombros y mis piernas a medida que mi cuerpo levitaba bajo sus brazos.

El olor tan varonil que emanó de su piel golpeó intensamente mis sentidos.

Alcé la mirada hacia el rostro de aquel imponente ser sin presentir que sería mi perdición.

« ¡Oh, rayos!»

Un semblante muy apuesto, cabello plateado como la luna, piel blanca y de apariencia aterciopelada, nariz recta y perfilada, unos labios dignos de ser admirados, conjuntaban armoniosamente con la memoria de aquellos preciosos ojos dorados que tan celosamente guardaba mi memoria.

-Eres tú.- musité emocionada y con la mirada complacida ante el fervor del reconocimiento.

-Hmp.- recibí por toda respuesta sin el más mínimo cambio en su gesto adusto.

-Pen-pensé que no volvería a verte.-dije apresuradamente tratando de vencer la nube de sueño que pesaba sobre mis ojos.- ¡Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu nombre!

Enarcando una ceja, él conectó su mirada con la mía.

No me pude resistir, a pesar que mi corazón alcanzaba el tope máximo en su latir, sentir lo prohibido, vislumbrar promesas intensas en plena oscuridad, alcanzar a entender la intensidad de aquellos centellantes citrinos, hizo que olvidase por un instante aquella sonrisa sangrienta que minutos atrás había masacrado a mi agresor.

-Duerme, Rin.- siseó notando que yo no cedía ante su mirada.

Entorné mis parpados lo más que me permitió el cansancio.

 _« ¿Él sabía mi nombre? Y a todo esto… ¿Quién querría dormir pudiendo deleitarse con semejante y maravilloso ser? »_

Mis ojos fascinados lidiaban para evitar cerrarse, el adormecimiento entumecía cada vez más mis sentidos.

-¡Por favor, no! –gemí tratando de vencer ese letargo. –Quiero verte. –susurré a duras penas aferrando mi rostro a los bordes de su traje que dejaba al descubierto su pecho.

El gruñido del interior de su torso al unísono con su garra, acarició mi mejilla y sopló en mi rostro palabras indescifrables llevándome al mundo de los sueños en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

* * *

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.**

«- _Nunca voy a dejarte ir.- susurró con voz sedosa y exigente.- Te necesito a mi lado, Rin.- añadió como si el aire le quemase._

 _-Sí.- respondí acunándome en su pecho.- No podría alejarme aunque mi voluntad fuese quebrantada._

 _Su risa profunda y aquel calor de su piel tan preciado para mí, abrigaron mi corazón melancólico._

 _-Es hora.- comentó levantando mi mentón con firmeza señalando hacia el bosque tenebroso.- Debes reunirte conmigo allí._

 _Fruncí el ceño con perplejidad._

 _-¿Ir… hacia a-llá?-balbuceé curiosa.- ¿Por qué?_

 _-Solo haz lo que te ordeno, Rin.- pidió con impaciencia._

 _Levanté mi rostro extrañada por el cambio brusco de su tono. Me arrepentí ipso facto._

 _Aquel mirar dorado se había convertido en profundos ojos negros con bordes rojos alrededor de su pupila._

 _-¿Qué…?_

 _-Shhhh…- me silenció colocando un dedo sobre mis labios.- No tenemos mucho tiempo. Solo sígueme._

 _-Es-pera, por favor.- supliqué tratando de liberarme de la presa que había cerrado bajo mis muñecas.- ¡Yo no puedo regresar a ese lugar!_

 _-No tienes opción, Rin.-bufó sin mirar hacia mí._

 _Mi sangre se heló._

 _"_ _¡Oh! Yo conocía a la perfección aquel gruñir que llegó con claridad a mis oídos como respuesta"»_

Desorientada, exaltada, batiendo los brazos y lanzando patadas al aire luchando contra aquel que estaba jalándome los pies a un lecho de fango, fui detenida por una vara golpeando con insistencia sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Despierta humana tonta! -musitó una voz áspera.-Vas a alarmar a los demás con tus gritos.

Abrí los ojos jadeando, mi piel cubierta de sudor y sin saber dónde rayos me encontraba.

Quitando unos cuantos cabellos de mi frente, pude tener una mejor vista de quien me estaba hablando.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gemí temerosa cogiendo lo primero que vi a la mano.

La almohada.

-¿Qué te pasa niña?-espetó fastidiado aquel ser horrible como insecto y verde como sapo.- ¿Es que acaso ya no me recuerdas?

Mis cejas se unieron ante mi gesto de confusión.

 _¿Recordarlo? ¿Es que acaso seguía soñando?_

Pestañeé y me froté los ojos buscando en mis recuerdos una señal, una huella, cualquier pista que me diese una luz sobre ese extraño ser. Meneé la cabeza y bajé la almohada junto con la mirada un poco avergonzada al darme cuenta que todo había sido un sueño.

-Lo siento.- musité con timidez inclinándome mucho más.- Estoy segura que de haberos conocido antes, vuestra persona estaría presente en mis memorias.

-Bah, niña.- chilló claramente incómodo.- ¡No es necesario tanta formalidad!

-Pero…

-Lo que debes hacer es apresurarte… Mi señor estará furioso si no llegas a tiempo al festejo. – advirtió tocando el suelo con su báculo y que hasta ese instante había pasado inadvertido a mi inspección.

Al ver que yo iba a protestar, él levantó su vara en dirección hacia mí amenazante.

-No quiero ser devorado por mi señor, así que será mejor que obedezcas, de lo contrario…

-¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?- interrumpí recordando el suceso del bosque.

-Fuiste traída por el gran señor del oeste, por supuesto.- respondió con seguridad.- Debo añadir que fue una suerte que él lograse oír tu llamado, niña. Muchos han intentado cruzar esa foresta y han terminado suicidándose.

-Pero yo no lo llamé.- rebatí casi en un puchero rebelde.-Creí que moriría… ¿Estás seguro que fue él?-

-¡Por supuesto! –bramó con las órbitas que tenía como ojos a punto de salir de su lugar. -Mi gran Lord Sesshomaru es el único que puede atravesar el bosque maldito sin problemas.- respondió impaciente.- ¿De quién crees que es este castillo?

Me quedé en silencio asimilando sus palabras.

 _"_ _Lord Sesshomaru. Un castillo."_

Miré alrededor. En efecto, pude notar en la tenue luz de las velas que la estancia donde me encontraba era magnífica. Había estado tan ocupada tratando de librarme de aquel sueño que no había percibido la seda de las sábanas, el diseño exquisito del tapiz, los cojines mullidos y lo que me parecían velas, eran candelabros lujosos de cristal.

No tuve tiempo de seguir con mi escrutinio porque en la estancia ingresaron cinco mujeres, cada una portando distintos utensilios.

-Estas doncellas, generosidad de mi señor, están a vuestro servicio.- Indicó el tipo enano de color verde.- Tienes una hora para presentarte en el Salón de las Espadas. Tu escolta estará esperando puntual.

-¿Tengo que ir señor enano? – pregunté tratando de evitar una aparición pública.

-Mi nombre es Jaken, ¡Niña insolente!-espetó mirándome con severidad saliendo de la habitación dejándome a merced de aquellas damas, a quienes francamente al ver todos los utensilios que iban a usar en mí, ya les temía mucho más que aquella bestia oscura de mis sueños.

Respiré tratando de no perder la compostura y ya que estaba ahí, sonreí en el intento de hacer alguna amiga.

No obstante, era evidente que aquellas doncellas solo estaban presurosas en cumplir lo encomendado por lo que desinflé los hombros y sin rechistar coloqué mis pies desnudos sobre el suelo.

Inmediatamente un par de _Sengais_ _(2)_ estuvieron a mi disposición.

-No debe ensuciar su piel, Rin-sama.- indicó una de las mujeres con una sonrisa amable, tratando de calzar mis pies.

-¿Qué?- _"¿Rin Sama?_ "- No es necesario.-resoplé ante el honorífico.- Puedo vestirme sola.- respondí un poco azorada de tanta atención.

Todas al unísono movieron la cabeza negativamente horrorizadas.

-Nuestro Amo Sesshomaru, jamás lo permitiría.- comentó una de ellas mientras abría una de las puertas anexas de la habitación.

Arrugué el ceño mientras caminaba hacia la bañera.

 _¿Quién era este Lord o Señor que tanto respeto, miedo inspiraba?_

* * *

 ** _+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+_**

Exactamente una hora después, se escucharon dos toques en la madera labrada que tenía como puerta.

Un joven soldado apareció en el umbral vestido con ropas de gala desplegando ligeramente una venia y en silencio esperó a que le diese el alcance.

Las doncellas me miraron satisfechas indicando con señas que ese era el momento.

Levanté ligeramente la tela de mi _Jūnihitoe_ (3) tratando de no arrugarlo a medida que me acercaba y respondía el saludo inclinándome a modo de reverencia.

Desde que tenía memoria, mis relaciones personales se limitaban a desarrollarse entre humanos, empero no era ignorante de la existencia de otros seres que habitaban la faz de la tierra.  
Mi abuela Kaede me había mostrado por medio de bosquejos, distintas clases de razas y seres que debía identificar para sortear los peligros del día a día.

Es por eso que entendí que mi escolta no era un soldado cualquiera.

El porte y elegancia era nada menos que la de un descendiente de _O_ _kuri_ _Inu Yōkai_ _(4)_ _, un perro lobo que se caracterizaba por su extrema ferocidad y su destreza en atacar a viajeros solitarios._

Comencé a sudar y cruzar los dedos a medida que recorría los pasillos, rogando en silencio llegar lo más rápido posible al salón.

El eco de voces alegres y música de baile se oía con más intensidad conforme nos íbamos acercando.

Casi di un brinco de alegría cuando pude ver las grandes puertas del salón resguardada por mayordomos imperiales así que me limité a suspirar inaudiblemente, no obstante la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de mi escolta me dio a entender que no había pasado desapercibido mi incomodidad para él.

-No voy a devorarla, Rin-sama.- susurró en un tono divertido enviando la señal para que la puerta fuese abierta, logrando sacarme un sonrojo.

-Lo siento.- musité apenada.- Le ruego perdone mi indiscreción.

-No se preocupe, hermosa dama.- alegó con una sincera sonrisa.- La historia de mi raza me precede, así que en realidad me siento halagado.

-El honor es mío.- mencioné realizando una pequeña venia.- Gracias, por su compañía.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No, por favor Rin-sama!- exclamó con las mejillas ruborizadas agitando las manos con asombro.- Ese pundonor le corresponde únicamente a mi Lord Sesshomaru-sama, yo solo soy Shintaro, su humilde servidor.

-Muchas gracias, Shintaro-san.- Sonreí complacida por su inusual amabilidad sin dejar de admirarle.

Las puertas del salón ya abiertas cautivaron mi atención, dejando mi desliz prejuicioso en el olvido.

Jamás en mi vida había sido participe de tanta pomposidad, lujo y excentricidad. Muros altos, techos decorados, lámparas japonesas colgantes, todo recubierto en oro.

En el centro del salón se podía observar un trono de recargada decoración con un perro gigante plateado de cuyas fauces nacían unos colmillos plateados, además que los ojos poseían rubíes brillantes.

Sin embargo, cabe mencionar que todo aquello palidecía ante el imponente ser que ocupaba con mucha majestuosidad el trono.

No pude quitar mi vista de él.

Conforme mis pasos me acercaban a su presencia, fui consciente de cada rasgo, cada línea de su rostro, la postura de su cuerpo, la armadura que poseía, la mirada refulgente que parecía atravesar mi alma.

Me quedé sin aliento, apenas conteniendo la intensidad y reacción de mi cuerpo.

Shintaro hizo un ademán y en medio de mi aturdimiento noté su indicación de postrarme ante el señor del oeste.

-Lord Sesshomaru-sama.- Con sumo cuidado, me incliné lo más que pude y esperé.

-Levántate, Rin.- ordenó después de unos segundos con suavidad e indiferencia el Lord.

Hice tal como me indicaba, y me paré lo más recta que mi vestimenta me permitió.

-Si mi señor, no desea más mis servicios, os pido permiso para retirarme.- mencionó Shintaro aun postrado.

-Ve.- fue la única respuesta que liberó de tal posición al soldado.

-Te sentarás a mi lado derecho, Rin.- ordenó el Lord indicando el asiento con su mano a la vez que hacía señas a su criado verde.- Traed los alimentos.

Obedecí sin rechistar consciente de que aquel honor, solo era digno de personas de linaje puro, lo cual hizo que mis mejillas se tornasen rojas.

-¿Qué hace una humana aquí Sesshoumaru-sama?- Espetó una disgustada voz femenina.

Abrí los ojos fascinada por la belleza etérea de la que debía ser la pareja del gran señor, por lo que bajé mi rostro en señal de respeto.

-Es bien sabido que no toleras a los humanos-prosiguió la dama gesticulando desdén hacia mi persona.- Será que…-hizo un pausa sopesando su elucidación.- ¿La has traído para que sea nuestro entretenimiento de la noche?

Jadeé ante ese comentario y todo pensamiento soñador se disipó al descubrir que el rostro del Lord, no se inmutaba.

-A lady Inoue, no le complacerá su elección de la noche mi señor.-añadió insistente la mujer que desde ya se había ganado toda mi antipatía.

-Silencio, Sarah.- espetó con frialdad el lord.

La comida llegó a los pocos minutos en distintas bandejas, para mi sorpresa todas ellas eran comestibles para mí.

-Aliméntate.- fue nuevamente la orden que escuché hacia mí.

Apreté los labios sintiéndome azorada. Ciertamente ya me estaba sintiendo como una mascota de diversión, y estuve a punto de refunfuñar hasta que noté como era el centro del escrutinio en el salón.

Apenas pude tragar comida. Estaba contrariada.

Me gustaba comer en soledad. ¿Acaso esperaban que podía disfrutar aquel banquete bajo su molesto ojo crítico?

Bufé sin querer y ese gesto hizo que el lord me mirase de reojo.

-Lo siento.- me excusé tratando de manejar mi desencanto.

-Puedes retirarte a tu habitación si ya no deseas estar aquí, Rin.- indicó Lord Sesshomaru con frialdad.

-¿De verdad?- gemí apenas disimulando mi emoción.- ¿Puedo ir ahora?

-Hmp.- fue su única respuesta.

Aquello me hizo sentir liberada, así que con una ligera venia y además que no se lo habían dicho a una sorda, inicié mi salida del salón.

-Muchas gracias, Lord Sesshomaru-sama. – me incliné a modo de despedida.

No me importó el bufido de los invitados, ni la mirada de asombro, o el jadeó de su acompañante, lo único que importaba era salir de ahí.

No supe que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que el aire salió de golpe de mis pulmones aflojando mis hombros. A pesar de mi algarabía, descubrí que debía pasar entre los más de quinientos invitados, por lo que traté de encontrar la salida desplazándome por los bordes lo más dignamente posible.

* * *

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

La preciosa noche estrellada, el suave cantar de algunas aves nocturnas, la luna en su potente esplendor, la brisa fresca y templada, me hicieron cambiar de idea respecto a ir a los aposentos asignados, ya que mis pies fueron seducidos por la vista exterior.

Mi estadía en ese castillo, no podía durar más de dos días por lo que me animé a disfrutar de cada paraje que pude descubrir a esa hora de la noche. Era una visión en la que realmente valía la pena deleitarse.

Caminé sin rumbo maravillada por la ingeniosa distribución de las locaciones, hasta que mis sentidos descubrieron el fragante olor de sakuras a unos cuantos metros.

Sonreí ante aquel indescriptible espectáculo de árboles y mata verde distribuidos alrededor de un estanque.

La iluminación de las lámparas daba un aire majestuoso y mágico al estanque, cuyas aguas se tornaban de un color turquesa intenso mostrando la vida que guardaba bajo su manto.

Me acerqué picada por la curiosidad al descubrir ciertos pececillos brillantes moverse con gracilidad.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.- mencionó una voz a mis espaldas.

Giré sobresaltada y tuve miedo al no poder reconocer el rostro de aquel que había roto mi tranquilidad.

-¿Quién eres?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

-Rin.- siseó él acercándose con cautela, analizando mis movimientos.- Es momento que regresemos al bosque…

"¡Oh! ¡Oh!"

Abrí horrorizada mi boca para gritar, pero no pude emitir sonido.

-Sí.- sonrió con lascivia llevando una mano a su cabello.- Si no hubieses gritado ese día en el bosque, el estúpido perro no habría aparecido. Así que esta vez estoy tomando todas las precauciones necesarias, Rin.

Negué con la cabeza. Aunque me escocían los ojos, me rehusé a pensar que mi vida estaba perdida.

-Será en vano que te resistas, Rin.- susurró con voz gélida.- Tu lugar es a mi lado.

Luchar contra él era prácticamente una causa perdida, empero en ese momento recordé las palabras de una de las doncellas.

 _"_ _-Ese pendiente es muy valioso, Rin-sama…- Había mencionado admirando la joya que yo poseía como un tesoro precioso de mi niñez y no me lo quitaba para nada. - Si… Llegase a necesitar ayuda, apriete el medallón en forma de luna y concentre su pensamiento en él."_

Efectivamente así lo hice. Sin perder un segundo más, llevé mi mano hacia el medallón y sujeté con fuerza deseando que la ayuda estuviese en camino y no fuese demasiado tarde para mí.

La mano firme en mi muñeca y el gesto de furia de mi agresor no se hizo esperar.

Con una seña de su manto, la niebla gris fue cubriéndonos a ambos trasladándonos hacia donde él ordenaba.

 _Todo está perdido_ , pensé con desánimo al distinguir el paisaje oscuro y macabro. Me encontraba en el corazón del bosque maldito.

-Oh, que delicia es saborear la venganza.- espetó riendo macabramente el ser.- Tu querido lord, no sabe lo que le espera si es que decide venir a por ti. La muerte lenta no será nada en comparación a lo que tengo preparado.

-Lord Sesshomaru-sama…-le llamé asustada con el pensamiento.- No venga por favor.

La garra sujetando mi cintura y unos dientes mordisqueando mis hombros me hicieron sentir como nunca en mi vida lo había estado. Impotente.

Aquella lengua repugnante se aventuró a lamer mi cuello sin piedad, mordisqueando mi piel cada vez más, sobre mis pechos, debajo de él, en mi vientre, con la garra metida en mi entrepierna, saboreando el terror y el pánico que delataba mi cuerpo.

Contra todo pronóstico, el haz de luz verde se hizo presente mostrando en toda su gloria a mi querido Lord.

La furia que se desató en el momento que sus ojos se conectaron con los míos fue desbordante.

-Tendrás que matarla primero a ella, si quieres llegar a mí- provocó el monstruo que me tenía sujeta por la cintura y apoyada en el suelo.-Aunque la verdad es que preferiría probar su sangre primero.- indicó queriendo lamer mis labios, pero me aparté a tiempo sintiendo su aliento en mi oreja.

-¡Tenseiga! (5)- bramó el lord partiendo los brazos de aquel que me sujetaba, sin embargo otras partes negras como patas de araña me apretaron más hacia mi devorador.

\- ¿Es lo único que puedes hacer, gran lord Sesshomaru?- espetó con una sonrisa enfermiza.- Patético.

-Morirás insecto chupa vidas.- rugió sin inmutarse mi lord, alzándose a través de los aires desplegando con poder otra de sus espadas.- ¡Bakusaiga! (6)

Mi cuerpo salió disparado hacia el vacío, mi voz fue liberada y aunque estaba sin muchas heridas, ciertamente el veneno de aquella araña estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en mí.

Sentí caer, caer y caer en un vacío oscuro y sin fondo. No sé en qué momento acabó todo para mí o para él, lo único que supe es que el silencio me abrigaba entre sus brazos mortales y me susurraba que estaba lista para partir.

-Rin.- apenas pude escuchar entre la consciencia e inconsciencia.- Despierta… ¡Es el momento!

¿Y qué sabía yo de lo que estaba hablando? Nada. ¿Cómo podía responder si lo único que mi cuerpo quería era morir?

La calidez de unos labios ardientes sobre los míos y unos dientes mordiendo el lado derecho de mi cuello, me fue despertando, elevando, transportando hacia el limbo. Sí.

La sensación de abrigo, el calor ardiente y necesitado me hizo entender que él era adictivo, fuerte, embriagador, y estaba entre sus brazos.

De pronto mi cuerpo comenzó a arder, mis sentidos se hicieron más sensibles, mis recuerdos se volvieron intensos.

Escenas de mi niñez pasaron como cinta de película mostrando en todas ellas a Sesshomaru a mi lado, Sesshomaru salvándome de los lobos, Sesshomaru protegiéndome de Naraku, Sesshomaru devolviéndome la vida, Sesshomaru ofreciéndome la oportunidad de vivir mi vida humana, Sesshomaru besando mi frente lanzando un hechizo sellando mis memorias, Sesshomaru despidiéndose desde el cielo.

Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

\- Despertaste.-musitó una aterciopelada voz, que reconocí al instante.

Sonreí emocionada, alcé mi rostro y le apreté con todas mis fuerzas aliviada, a salvo y solo con él.

-Sesshomaru.- susurré uniendo mis labios en respuesta a los de él.- Por siempre y siempre.- musité acariciando su largo cabello emulando nuestra promesa.

Aquellos ojos dorados me observaron profundamente por unos segundos más, emitiendo un leve gesto de aceptación.

-Por siempre y siempre.- fue su rápida respuesta volviendo a ocupar mis labios con un beso intenso.

Había tanto por comprender, sin embargo no quise pensar en nada más que en sus intensos besos acariciando mi alma, llenando el vacío que por mucho tiempo pensé que jamás podría colmar.

 **FIN**

 **NOTAS Y CITAS:**

(1) **_Aokigahara_** _.-_ Es un bosque de 35 km2 ubicado al noroeste de la base del Monte Fuji entre la prefectura de Yamanashi y Shizuoka, Japón. El bosque tiene una asociación histórica con demonios de la mitología japonesa, habiendo poemas de 1000 años indicando que el bosque está maldito.

Fuente: wiki/Aokigahara

(2) **Sengai**.- Calzado hecho con tejido de seda, utilizado por las damas de la corte dentro de palacio.

Fuente: . /revistadeartes%

(3) **_Jūnihitoe_** _.- Es un kimono muy elegante y muy complejo que sólo fue usado por la corte de señoras en Japón._

 _Fuente: wiki/J%C5%ABnihitoe_

 _(4)_ ** _Okuri Inu.-_** _Es un perro-lobo o similar yôkai nocturno, que caza en los puertos de montaña, caminos forestales, y lugares similares. Se parecen a los perros y los lobos ordinarios en todo menos en su ferocidad; son mucho más peligrosos que sus contrapartes mortales._

 _Fuente: /okuriinu/_

 _(5)_ ** _Tenseiga.-_** _(Colmillo sagrado) es un arma capaz de cortar seres del otro mundo, también revivir a los muertos y curar a los vivos. Lo hace al dejarle ver a Sesshōmaru los demonios mensajeros del otro mundo y acabar con ellos. En casos extremos esta espada es capaz de proteger la vida de Sesshōmaru si él se encuentra en peligro. Tenseiga no puede herir a los seres vivos, sin embargo después de que la Tokijin se partiera, Totosai reforjo a la Tenseiga, otorgándole la capacidad de usar el Meidou Zangetsuha (Luna Infernal), un ataque que permite enviar al enemigo directamente al infierno. Sin embargo el poder del colmillo es limitado y no puede resucitar a alguien que haya revivido anteriormente, ya sea gracias al poder de la espada, como en el caso de Rin o por un poder ajeno, como Kohaku quien revivió gracias al poder de la perla._

 _Fuente: wiki/Sessh%C5%8Dmaru_

 _(6)_ ** _Bakusaiga_** _(Colmillo explosivo): Es la más reciente espada de Sesshōmaru. A diferencia de Tenseiga, esta no es una herencia de su padre, sino una espada propia de Sesshōmaru que sólo aparecería cuando se olvidara de Colmillo De Acero. Bakusaiga puede destruir a los yōkais, cualquiera que sea, y tiene la habilidad especial de extender el daño de su ataque hasta que caen destrozados, esto se observa mejor cuando pelea contra_ _Naraku, al cortar partes de su cuerpo la destrucción se extendía hacia las partes sanas y de esta manera fue que a Naraku ya no le era posible regenerar su cuerpo y es destruido, es el arma más poderosa de toda la serie._

 _Fuente: wiki/Sessh%C5%8Dmaru_

* * *

Muchas gracias a cada una de vosotras por su tiempo y atención a esta corta historia distinta a lo que ya os tengo acostumbradas, sin embargo, me decidí a realizar algo diferente debido a un reto realizado en el grupo _"Elixir Plateado",cuyo_ fin es delirar y defender nuestro amor por Sesshomaru junto a Rin, del cómic de Inuyasha.

Estoy profundamente agradecida por la oportunidad de participar y ser parte de tan precioso y talentoso grupo.

* * *

Un saludo muy cariñoso, seguiremos en contacto.

* * *

 _Un abrazo en la distancia,_

 _Lizvet A.K._


End file.
